


The Silence Screams

by GayChaosOof



Series: The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five is a bit ooc in my series but not overly so, He always has been, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Poor Klaus, Protective Number Five | The Boy, The dead are assholes, but like he the same other wise, cause the show doesn’t have enough of it, five really cares for his siblings, he’s just really emotionally constipated, just a lot more attached to klaus and a lot more protective, klaus and five bondinggg, like seriously i want a refund, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof
Summary: Five finds Klaus in the mausoleum during one of his private training sessions, they bond.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: The Assumptions of the Living (and the Knowledge of the Dead) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153847
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	The Silence Screams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first series I’m dead set on finishing so you are all in for a treat! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you guess have any ideas for this series that would fit in the universe please comment them!

The moment that Reginald had stepped into his room in the middle of the night, he knew what was going to happen. That didn’t make it any better. If anything it made it worse, knowing what was to come made his heart pound in his chest and his knees give out, not that his father cared.

That reaction was probably what led his father to keep sending him back to his personal (hell) training in the first place. That didn’t stop him from crying and struggling against his mother’s and father’s grips as they dragged him across the rough gravel, leaving scratches and stones embedded in his skin. The place that had filled his nightmares and made his skin crawl always loomed above whenever he arrived, like it was mocking him.

It probably was, at least the dead that laid inside were. Actually, they were probably screaming. After all, when were they not? Did they ever stop? As far as Klaus was aware, they never did. Since they were, you know, dead. The dead didn’t need to rest, didn’t need to work, and most of all, they didn’t need to breathe. That allowed them to speak as much as they pleased.

A lot of their voices sounded like they were on cheese graters, most ghosts in the mausoleum didn't die in pleasant ways after all. That’s where he was now, sitting outside the gates.

His father pulled him towards the doors, rambling about how he needed to get over his “irrational fear” of the dead. To Klaus, it was irrational to _not_ fear the dead. Who wouldn’t be terrified of a rotting corpse swinging at them yelling about how you should have died instead of them? 

His train of thought completely stopped as his father threw him into the dark and slammed the doors shut. He couldn’t think with the assholes that were the dead were screaming in his ears. Sometimes he could manage to stay sane and sit in the corner with his hands over his ears. Other times, he would slam his head into the ground until the sweet bliss of unconsciousness overtook him.

Whenever he did that he got a lecture from Reginald, but he could care less. It wasn’t like his father had a way to stop him. The only way he would be able to stop Klaus would be stopping his training, and God knows that he would never do that. (He had asked her once during one of his visits, and she took pity on him by telling him that he would stop, but not under good circumstances.)

Klaus had given up hope a long time ago, after around the fifth visit to the (hell hole) mausoleum. That didn’t mean he stopped pleading and begging to be let out to the point that by the time his training was done, his voice was completely gone. 

So he sat, the screams of the dead echoing as if they were really bouncing off the walls. It was funny, hilarious really, that he heard voices others didn’t. It reflected his almost manic personality. Well on Reggie, the bastard was to bla-`

He froze. Something was **_touching_**. **_His_**. _**Arm**_. He flew back, all previous thoughts forgotten, and let out an ear piercing scream. Or, at least he guessed it was ear piercing. Not like he could hear it over the screams of the deceased. Another voice joined the yelling, and he would have brushed it off if he hadn’t recognized it.

He squinted his eyes and focused enough to see a person in the academy uniform in front of him, and his suspicion was confirmed. Five was sitting in front of him. “Klaus, are you okay? What are you even doing here?”

The ghosts around him slowly backed off how they normally did whenever Reginald came back. The mausoleum ghosts were a really antisocial bunch. Oh right, Five asked a question. “Personal training.”

He cringed as he spoke, his throat aching and his voice sounding like he got the flu. He saw his brother look at him in even more concern than before when he spoke. “Wow, dad really is a bastard.” Klaus gave a soft chuckle. Five had always had a way with words. Probably because all the books he read. Though, Klaus wasn’t sure how physics text books helped in that department.

“Would you like me to stay with you.” The question took Klaus off guard. It wasn’t often that Five did things for others. He did the occasional favor and gave a few compliments, but that was about as far as it went.

It was a surprise, but Klaus wasn’t about to turn the offer down. “Yeah, the ghosts go away when any person besides me is here. Guess they got some serious social anxiety. Well, around everyone but me that is.” 

Five just nodded, sitting down next to Klaus. They were silent for a bit, not that either of them cared. After a while they started making small talk, playing the occasional “Two Truths and a Lie” and “Would You Rather”, and dipping into more serious topics when they felt like it. 

When the jingle of keys was heard the two boys froze. Five quickly stood up and turned to Klaus. “I’ll be back if he leaves you in here. From now on, I'll always be here.” He jumped just as the door opened. That was the first night that Klaus hadn’t needed drugs after training. Five kept his promise too, popping into the room as soon and Reginald left. 

When Five disappeared, Klaus wanted to scream louder than any of the dead in the cursed mausoleum. When Ben died though, he didn't just want to scream like the dead, he wanted to be the dead. And when Five returned, Klaus was ready to cry. After years of thinking his brother was dead, he was finally back.

Maybe he would be able to finally become sober, or at least attempt too. He knew Five would be there for him every step of the way. That was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you for reading guys!


End file.
